


Just Another Zombie Apocalypse

by Vaznetti



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: A dragon is way better than a flamethrower.





	Just Another Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beer_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/gifts).



> I don't know if this counts as an 'unexpected' crossover but I hope you like it anyway!

1.

Buffy stamped down on the crawling hand trying to grab her heel. It was totally unfair, making her fight in the snow and ice against zombies that didn't even stay down when you cut off their heads. She slashed with her axe, jabbed with her makeshift torch, and leapt up onto the boulders she'd been backed up against. Zombies, zombies, as far as the eye could see. Once she figured out how to get back to Cleveland she was definitely going to lodge a complaint. And she was going to make sure flamethrowers were part of the standard Slayer kit.

2\. 

The wights were crowded around a rocky hill, pushing closer around a boy in a bright blue coat: he swung an axe and two of the wights fell back, but Daenerys could see they were too many. She leaned forward as Drogon flew down, his mouth open to turn the dead to ash. The press of his wings blew the boy flat: but then he jumped up, an impossible jump, catching Drogon's harness and pulling himself up, and Dany saw that he was no boy.

"Nice ride," the girl said. "Way better than a flamethrower, I'm totally upping my demands."


End file.
